


Angles - If Ian Were A Poet 4

by ArtsyAfrodite



Series: If Ian Were A Poet [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyAfrodite/pseuds/ArtsyAfrodite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spooning with Mickey can be beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angles - If Ian Were A Poet 4

Your knees pressed in my empty spaces,  
flesh and bone caressing my thigh,  
remind me that the [language](http://artsyafrodite.tumblr.com/post/53706888400/gallavich-week-1-i-like-em-sweet-poetic-verse) you  
speak is not always strident or   
tuneless, but silently carries a cadence -  
a fearless rhythm in the way we spoon,  
or how your breath gently caresses   
the hairs at the nape of my neck  
and you don’t widen the distance between.  
Your elbows bent in angled perfection  
kissing my naked sides, send signals  
in shivers to my spine as the pads of  
your fingers trace the outline of my heartbeat,  
unabashedly, unknowingly, naturally -   
your guard crumbles as you dream in  
a language so foreign in wakefulness.  
But the way your belly brushes the  
small of my back, or how the rise and fall  
of your chest [communicates](http://artsyafrodite.tumblr.com/post/53706888400/gallavich-week-1-i-like-em-sweet-poetic-verse) with  
my shoulder blades as we tesselate,  
create shapes with bodies entangled  
in this bedded canvas, as we quietly  
articulate [abstract paintings](http://artsyafrodite.tumblr.com/post/53706888400/gallavich-week-1-i-like-em-sweet-poetic-verse) in a language  
only we understand.  
Spoken words from your mouth  
aren’t always necessary, as you,  
angled in me, is enough.


End file.
